Todo comenzó cuando te vi
by Tenshi Kawaii Amuto-forever
Summary: Amu es una estudiante transferida pero el primer día de clases ve a un chico echado bajo un árbol durmiendo pero en su ojo había una lágrima desde ese momento la pelirosa se pregunta quien es aquel chico misterioso, y trata de averiguarlo para después de 5 meses, encontrarse con él y darse una gran sorpresa, no es como ella creía que era para variar se convertirá en su¿Hermanastro?
1. Chapter 1

*Buen aquí esta otro fic con esta pareja que me encanta, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews, este fic también lo publiqué en otro foro llamado*Amutosekaii* y ahora lo comparto aquí espero les guste y no olviden de dejar sus reviews, sin más a leer*

Pov. Amu *

"Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, fue aquel día en el que fui transferida, el día de la apertura escolar…"

****– ¡Oh! Genial y ¡¿A dónde demonios se fue Yaya?! – Gritaba desesperada, era mi primer día y no conocía nada de mi nueva escuela, pero por suerte le pedí a mi amiga Yaya que me enseñara donde iba a ser la apertura pero no sé dónde demonios se fue, la estaba buscando por los alrededores y fue allí cuando lo vi, aquel chico de cabellos azules zafiros, una figura esbelta, tenía un rostro muy hermoso, estaba dormido bajo aquel árbol que desde entonces visito cada día, me acerqué a verlo estaba llorando…tenía una lágrima que recorría su rostro, ¿Que soñaría? No losé, solo sé que al verlo mi pecho comenzó a oprimirse y mi corazón a acelerarse, aquel chico misterioso que provocó nuevas emociones en mi sin siquiera hacer algo…aún lo sigo buscando…

– ¡Amu! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ya va a comenzar la ceremonia de apertura! – Me llamaba mi amiga, tuve que alejarme de él e ir hacia dónde provenía la voz mi amiga, volteé a mirarlo una vez más con la esperanza de que siguiera allí cuando yo regresara…

La ceremonia de apertura acabó, yo regresé corriendo hacia aquel árbol…pero…nada… él ya no estaba allí, desde entonces voy cada día a ver aquel árbol, con la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar, nunca supe su nombre, pero lo que sé es que aquel chico, fue el primer chico que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara…mi primer amor…*****

"Ya han pasado cinco meses desde aquel día, era de mañana, nuevamente me dirigía a aquel árbol de siempre, pero escuché un alboroto, escuche voces de chicas que gritaban: ¡Ikuto-sama está aquí!, ¡Cuánto he extrañado a Ikuto-sama en estas vacaciones!, ¡Espero estar con Ikuto-sama en la misma clase! Y muchas cosas más, siempre escuchaba a un gran grupo de chicas gritando el nombre de aquel chico y rodearlo siempre, aunque nunca lo he visto, se dé su reputación, un conquistador de primera, no existe ninguna chica de la escuela que no haya salido con él, exceptuando mi amiga Yaya y yo, todas a pesar de saber eso siguen confesándole sus sentimientos, y siguen siguiéndolo, yo por otra parte no tengo tiempo que perder con un tipo como ese, yo solo puedo pensar en aquel chico que conocí, aquel misterioso chico de cabellos azul zafiro, no tengo tiempo que perder…"

Me dirigí a ver la lista para ver en qué salón me tocaba, me di cuenta que no estaba en la misma clase que mi amiga, nunca nos habíamos separado, bueno…creo que llego la hora, ella estaba en 2-B y yo en 2-A, y lo peor de todo es que también está allí el famoso Ikuto Tsukiyomi, estoy segura que será un periodo de escuela muy agotador…~Suspiré resignada ante aquel pensamiento, y me dirigí al que sería mi nuevo salón y como lo sospeché, era un caos total, todas las chicas rodeando al tal Ikuto y a su amigo Kukai Soma, aquel chico era un prodigio en el fútbol, se dice que gracias a él llegaron a ganar el campeonato, para mi es solo un chico más con cara bonita, en teoría no es mi tipo…

– Me pregunto… ¿Quién eres?…. ¿Dónde estarás ahora? – Susurraba, de pronto escuché que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelirrubio, Tadase, el presidente del consejo escolar, es inteligente, amable y lindo, pero…no es mi tipo…es muy….serio…

– Bueno como ya todos saben, soy el presidente del consejo escolar, hoy por encargo de profesor, yo los llamaré, y conforme a esto vendrán y cogerán un papelito en el que dirá el número de su nuevo asiento, bien entonces comenzaré a llamar… – Dijo para luego comenzar a llamar a mis nuevos compañeros y bueno yo no me preocupe pues yo estaba en el 16 de 24, pero tarde o temprano me tenía que tocar y así fue, lo escuche decir mi nombre así que tuve que pararme y dirigirme hacia la cajita que decidiría mi asiento, aunque no me importaba en absoluto con quien o donde me tocara, igual no hablaría con nadie del salón, saqué el papelito y me toco el asiento al lado de la ventana , no tan adelante ni tan atrás, el lugar que todos los estudiantes dirían "perfecto" me dirigí hacia mi nuevo asiento, y no preste atención a todos los que me miraron simplemente me senté en este y miré por la ventana, escuche que después de mi llamaron al tal Ikuto ni me molesté en voltear a mirarlo, hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba en el asiento al lado del mío, y escuche como las chicas lloraban y gritaban: ¡Ikuto-sama no te vayas! O ¡¿Por qué kamisama?!¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! , y más cosas, ¿Realmente esas chicas piensan en algo más que no se "Ikuto-sama"?, parecen tontas gritando y llorando de esa manera por un chico…no me resistí más y volteé a mirarlo

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – No pude contener mi sorpresa, era él, aquel chico del árbol, el que lloraba dormido, era…él…, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, él más grande conquistador de toda la escuela, ¡¿Es él chico que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo?!...

"¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!, ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!, ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!, ¡¿Cómo se supone que esto resultó así?!, he estado buscando a aquel chico misterioso, aquel chico tan hermoso que logró hacer mi corazón latir, ¡Para que terminara siendo el mayor conquistador de la escuela, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!, esto no puede estar pasando…esto no puede estar pasándome,….¡Esto no puede ser!" – Pensaba mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos y miraba mi carpeta, estaba muy sorprendida….

– ¡¿Que acaso quieres romperme los tímpanos?! – Me reclamó

– ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!, ¡Esto no puede ser! – Continúe gritándome sin prestarle atención a lo que él me dijera

– ¡Cállate, no es para tanto que me siente junto a ti!, ¡Si, estas tan feliz que me siente a tú lado, sería mejor que contuvieras tú emoción, porque me incomoda que estés gritando! – Me dijo con algo de superioridad en su rostro, "Enserio es tonto ¿o qué?, porque me alegraría por esto, esto es lo peor…"

– Jajajaja…– Me empecé a reír–¿Por qué debería de alegrarme?, ¡Esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado!, y más te vale que vayas bajando ya te nube, porque no todas somos como esas tontas chicas que te andan siguiendo y alabando como si fueras un Dios, es mejor lo vayas entendiendo ¿oíste? – Le contesté un aire sarcástico en mi voz, él estaba a punto de responderme pero simplemente lo ignoré y gire mi cabeza volviendo a mirar por la ventana, solo pude escuchar que él hizo un chasquido con la lengua en modo de desaprobación y disgusto pero…a mí que más me da, ni me importa en absoluto

– Bueno, ya que parece que la conversación de esos dos ya termino voy a seguir llamando– Comentó algo sarcástico para continuar llamando

Una vez que terminó de llamar se retiró del salón y hacer paso al profesor que ya había llegado, las clases pasaron rápidamente, hasta que llegó la ansiada hora de recreo, todas las chicas comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de "Ikuto-Sama", lo que me molestaba mucho ya que empujaban mi asiento y no me dejaban disfrutar de mi almuerzo, mi paciencia se acabó, no me quedó más opción que pararme he ir a almorzar a la azotea, Yaya de seguro estaba en el club de Tenis, ya que a ella le encantaban los deportes yo por mi parte soy pésima en esas cosas en lo único que soy buena es en el estudio y labores del hogar, "Será mejor que me apure o se acabará el almuerzo y no podré disfrutar de nada de lo que mi mamá me ha preparado"– Pensé para pararme de mi lugar y dirigirme a la azotea llevando mi Bento en mano

Pov Ikuto*

"La vi salir del salón, supongo que comería su almuerzo en otra parte ya que con tantas chicas rodeándome y que su asiento este al lado mío es obvio que a ella le va a afectar, pero…no sé quién demonios sea esa chica y no me interesa saberlo, pero no es nadie para decirme que es lo que debo y como debo hacer las cosas y mucho menos decirme como debo ser yo, ¿Quién se cree que es para decirme esas cosa?, jump…ya lo verá…se va arrepentir de haberme dicho esas cosas…pero en cierto punto es….interesante…"– Pensé mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, me paré de mi lugar y me retiré del salón dejando a un montón de chicas enojadas y confundidas, "Simplemente no me interesan ninguna de ellas, claro pueden ser bonitas pero son vacías, son un simple implemento para pasar el rato, solo son unas pequeñas muñecas en un juego, cuyo protagonista soy yo…"– Sonreí ante tal pensamiento de una forma entre sarcástica y superioridad, me dirigí hacia los cambiadores ya que después del almuerzo tendríamos gimnasia, pero cuando pasaba por allí vi como un gran grupo de chicas rodeaban a alguien a quien no pude reconocer por lo que me acerqué un poco más y pude distinguir que era la pelirosa de antes y de seguro estaba en problemas iba a ayudarla pero…

Pov Amu*

Ya había terminado comer mi Bento y me hallaba limpiándolo cuando unas chicas se me acercaron y me empezaron a empujar y jalonear

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?! – Les grité

Chica 1– ¡Cállate!, así que tú eres la que se atrevió a hablarle mal a Ikuto-sama y, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de esa manera?! Solo eres una zorra que trata de llamar su atención pero adivina que, ¡Jamás lo lograrás!, a Ikuto-sama no le gustas las chicas como tú, sin ningún atractivo, solo eres una porquería de mujer así que ¡Aléjate de él ¿oíste?! – Me gritó, "¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?! ¿Acaso tiene basura en la cabeza? no hay nada en lo que piense aparte de "Ikuto-sama", ya me tienen harta con eso"

– ¿Ya terminaste? – Le pregunte sarcástica a lo que ella asintió molesta– Bien entonces déjame decirte algo, primero, no me interesa lo que acabas de decir, yo no tengo ningún interés en chicos como esos, son solo basuras, no sirven para nada, en conclusión no estoy interesada en él, segundo, no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima o te arrepentirás ¿oíste?, y por último, deberías hacer funcionar al menos una neurona de tú cerebro porque parece que ya están quemando por falta de uso…– Le contesté, a lo que la chica puso mala cara

Chica 2– ¡Eres una maldita zorra! – Estaba a punto de tirarme una cacheta yo por reflejo cerré los ojos pero no sentí el golpe…lentamente fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con algo que me dejo sorprendida, Ikuto sostenía fuertemente la muñeca de esta chica mientras todas las chicas presentes lo miraban sorprendidas

– ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?! – Les gritó algo enojado

Chica 1– Pero Ikuto-sama solo le estábamos dando una lección a esta chica que le hablo mal– Se defendió

– Yo no recuerdo habérselos pedido ¿o sí? – Les preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño

Chica 2– Ikuto-sama…– Le intentaba responder pero este la interrumpió

– ¡No! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero verlas más, largo! – Les gritó a lo que las chicas comenzaron a llorar y mírame con caras amenazantes para después salir corriendo– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me preguntó amablemente

– Si, gracias, pero no hubieras interferido ahora acabas de perder a un montón de chicas que te adoran– Le dije entre sarcástica y seria

– No, no valen la pena, tampoco es que me hicieran falta– Me contestó sin inmutarse

– Así perdón lo había olvidado estoy ante un conquistador de primera, una o dos mujeres no te harán falta, ¿verdad? – Le contesté sarcástica

– Así es, tal parece sabes mucho sobre mí, ¿No me digas que me has estado observando? – Me preguntó con un tono un tanto provocador y coqueto, se acercaba lentamente a mi hasta que choqué contra la pared y el me acorraló ente sus brazos

– Como dije antes será mejor que bajes de tú nube, no soy como todas esas tontas chicas que te siguen, yo no tengo ni un mísero en ti, así que apártate de mí– Le contesté mientras lo empujaba con mis manos en su pecho

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Aún no he cobrado mi recompensa por haberte defendido antes– Me dijo con un tono coqueto mientras se acercaba más a mi rostro

– ¿Recom…?– No me dejo continuar, me había besado, me estaba robando mi primer beso, yo trataba de separarme de él, forcejeaba, pero de nada serbia, llegó el punto en el que necesitaba aire por lo que abrí levemente mis labios, mala decisión, él aprovecho en meter su lengua en mi boca, me sorprendí, pero esta acción poco a poco me estaba embriagando, sentir su lengua jugar con la mía me estaba empezando a dejar la mente en blanco, el sabor de su boca era exquisito, algo adictivo, algo a lo que no podía reusarme, me estaba dominado, ya no podía forcejear así que empecé a corresponder el beso que me daba, enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a acariciar su suave cabellera, pero recordé como era en realidad, para él las mujeres solo eran un juego y nada más que eso, mi pecho comenzó a oprimirse, lo empujé, y le tiré una cachetada

– Escúchame bien, no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso en tú vida ¿me oíste? Yo no soy una mujer con la que puedes jugar y manejar como se te plazca, así que más te vale que te alejes de mí o te arrepentirás– Le dije amenazante para luego regresar al salón, "¡¿Pero qué demonios le Pasa a ese tipo?! Y…¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?!, como se supone que yo comencé a corresponderle, no Amu reacciona, él no es como tú te lo imaginabas, es totalmente lo opuesto, así que más te vale estar alerta o te lastimarás" – Me aconsejaba mi conciencia mientras me dirigía al salón y trataba de calmar mi sonrojo, sentía como mis mejillas se acaloraban

Sorprendentemente cuando llegué el profesor aún no había llegado y por lo que escuché iba a tardar ya que estaba en una reunión, "Por fin algo bueno que me pasó en el día" – Suspiré aliviada mientras me sentaba en mi lugar ignoré a todas las chicas que me miraban con odio…

Pov Ikuto*

"¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esa chica?! , ¡¿Acaso está loca?!, no, pero claro que está loca, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a golpearme en mi rostro?!, más le vale que no me quede marca porque si me queda alguna marca haré que se arrepienta de lo que acaba de hacer"– Pensé enojado mientras entraba al salón, el profesor no se encontraba, supongo que estará en una reunión, sin más me senté en mi lugar, pude ver que la pelirosa ya estaba sentada y ni siquiera había volteado a mirarme, "¡¿Acaso esta chica bien de la cabeza?!" – Pensaba mientras me ponía mis audífonos y subía todo el volumen que se podía

Pov. Normal*

El día paso rápidamente, las clases ya habían acabado, y la pelirosa se encontraba en su cuarto alistándose lo más rápido que podía…

Pov Amu*

"¡Maldita sea!, con tanta presión no puedo alistarme correctamente, como se le ocurre a mi mamá decirme tan tarde que iba a llegar con su prometido a la casa cuando estaba a tan solo diez minutos por llegar, luego tendré que hablar seriamente con ella" – Suspiré mientras trataba de peinarme ya solo quedaban cuatro minutos para que llegara con su prometido, si, tiene un prometido, se comprometieron hace 3 semanas, mi padre murió hace ya 3 años y por trabajo tuve que mudarme con mi mamá y poco a poco mi mamá comenzó a animarse más gracias al este señor la verdad es que no lo conozco pero desde ya le estoy muy agradecida, ya que gracias a él mi mamá recobró su felicidad, espero la pueda hacer feliz...

– ¡Listo! – Grite para bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y abrir la puerta y ver a mi mamá entrar con su prometido del brazo

– ¡Qué bien que hayas abierto a tiempo! – Me sonrió mi madre y yose la devolví, ella estaba muy feliz– Mira Amu, él es Aruto Tsukiyomi, él es mi prometido– Me lo presentó

– Es un placer conocerte Amu, espero nos llevemos bien– Me sonrió amigablemente su prometido

– Es un gusto– Le sonreí para mirarlo detenidamente se parecía mucho a alguien…tenía el cabello y ojos azul zafiro, tenía un cuerpo esbelta, traía un traje y su sonrisa me recordaba a la de alguieeennnn…"¡Esperen un minuto! Su apellido no era… ¡No puede ser!"

– ¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto no encontraba donde estacionarme! – Se disculpaba alguien entrando por la puerta

– No te preocupes Ikuto, eres bienvenido aquí– Mi mamá le sonrió, yo tenía miedo voltear a mirarlo– Mira Amu, este es su hijo Tsukiyomi Ikuto– Me lo presentó

– Es un pla…– Se quedó mudo– ¡¿Tú?! – Gritó sorprendido

– ¿Pero qué demonios…?!– Yo también grite sorprendida, que mal había hecho para que esto me esté pasando a mi… "¡No!, ¡Kamisama has algo! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡¿Por qué?!" – Pensaba alterada mientras lo miraba fijamente y él me miraba igual de confundido y sorprendido que yo…

*Bueno hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un reviews?, ojalá que sí y lo hayan disfrutado déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones y díganme si quieren que lo continúe, sin más espero ansiosa sus reviews, Besoooos, Bye, Bye*


	2. Chapter 2

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado *Lacie Baskeville* y *AI Tsukiyomi*, y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Pov. Amu*

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡Largo de mi casa! – Le gritaba mientras lo empujaba

– ¡Silencio! ¡¿Que se supone que estás haciendo tú aquí?! ¡¿Qué acaso no puedes dejar de seguirme o qué?! ¡Deja eso ya, no quiero que me estés siguiendo! ¡¿Oíste?! – Me reclamaba empujándome igualmente

– ¡Ya quisieras! ¡Escúchame bien, te lo voy a decir una vez más! ¡Yo no estoy interesada en ti! ¡Y si alguien está siguiendo a alguien ese eres tú! –Le reclamé empujándolo cada vez más fuerte

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡En tus mejores sueños! ¡Jamás haría eso! ¡¿Oíste?! – Me reclamó contraatacando

– ¡¿Sueños?! ¡Querrás decir pesadillas! ¡Y claro que no, tú eres el que me está siguiendo, porque está es mi casa! – Le reclamé empujándolo cada vez más

– ¡¿Tú casa?! ¡Pero esta también es mi casa ahora! – Me reclamó, todo se quedó en silencio, nos mirábamos, estábamos sorprendidos, "Espera si Ikuto acaba de decir que él vivirá aquí…eso significa que… ¡No!"

– ¡Mamá! ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?! – Le reclamé mirándola amenazante

– Hija cálmate…– Decía con una voz muy baja y con una gotita anime por su nuca

– ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡No me dijiste que iba a tener que convivir con una chica tan molesta! – Le reclamaba a su padre

– Hijo…– Trató de excusarse pero lo interrumpí

– ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! – Le reclamé gritándole

– ¡Dije que eres molesta!, ¡¿O es que acaso eres tan tonta que no puedes ni entender tú propio idioma?! – Me respondió

De nuestros ojos comenzaron a salir rayitos disparados por todas partes con nuestros padres mirándonos en estado chibi con una gotita tipo anime recorriendo por su nuca

– Vaya, vaya, vaya nuestros hijos parecen estar llevándose bien ¿Verdad Cariño? – Le preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa y brillos a su alrededor

– Si, así parece cielo– Le contestó de la misma manera

– Bueno mejor vamos a desempacar y traer las cajas de tú casa– Dijo mi mamá tomando su cartera y su abrigo rápidamente

– Si, es lo mejor, vámonos cielo– La llamó saliendo por la puerta rápidamente

– Si, Bueno que se diviertan, adiós querida, ya regreso– Se despidió de mí, trate de responderle pero ya había salido y cerrado la puerta, a los pocos segundos escuché un auto arrancar, ya se habían ido…

– Ashhh mamá te juro que me vengaré por esto– Susurré haciendo un puchero

– Bueno, creo que será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto– Anunció mientras subía por las escaleras

– ¿Cuarto?... ¡Demonios! – Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude pero ya era tarde– ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cuarto?! ¡Largo de aquí ya! – Le grite tratando de empujarlo pero él fue más rápido y me acorraló contra pared al lado de la puerta– ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Muévete! – Traté de empujarlo pero de nuevo él fue más rápido y me tomó de las muñecas colocando una a cada lado de mi cabeza– ¡Suéltam…mmm! – Me había besado, "¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo?! ¡¿Que tiene en contra mía?! Cada vez que lo trato de golpear o gritar, me besa ¡¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?!"

– No…mmm…no…mmmm…suél….ahhmmm…suéltame…ahhmmm – Trataba de forcejear pero era inútil, aunque tratara de negarme mis acciones no me ayudaban en absoluto, al poco tiempo comencé a corresponderle, mi mente se quedaba en blanco, su lengua jugaba con la mía, enredaba la suya con la mía, succionaba, saboreaba cada rincón de mi boca, era tan bueno que…me estaba empezando a calentar pero… "¡No! ¡Yo no soy de esta manara! ¡Esta no soy yo! Pero… ¡¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?!...Esto…es más de lo que puedo soportar…"– Ya…nnnnmmm…suél….suéltame…mahhh…Ya…para…ahhmmnnn…Ik…Ikuto….mmmnnahh…para…nmmn…por….ahh…por favor…mmahh– Le pedía pero él no me hacía caso, "¿A qué planea llegar haciendo esto?, no lo entiendo, pero si él continúa haciendo esto yo…"– Ikuto…mmmnnn…por…por favor…Ahhmmmn– Le pedí, ya estaba llegando a mi límite, él pareció ceder y se fue separando de mí, un pequeño rastro de saliva nos separaba, estábamos jadeando, mi rostro estaba todo sonrojado

– No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar– Me dijo con una sonrisa entre coqueta y sarcástica

"Estaba confundida, Ikuto enserio podía ser…muy malo…no sé si podré soportar estar con él bajo el mismo techo… ¡¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso del fuego?!...no lo entiendo...pero...espero que todo salga bien...yo...voy a mantener mi lugar...no volveré a permitir que esto se repita...estaré más alerta...haré que ese tipo se arrepienta de pensar que todas las mujeres somos iguales...no todas somos unas facilonas...ya lo veras...Ikuto...

*Unos minutos después (En la habitación de Amu)*

"¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo?! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con que "No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar"?! ¡Sigo in entender!"– Pensaba mientras agarraba mis almohadas y las golpeaba contra mi cama

– Tú enserio no estás bien de la cabeza– Escuche su voz y me volteé a míralo y allí estaba arrinconado contra la puerta mirándome burlón

– ¡¿Y eso a ti qué?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Le grite estaba a punto de tirarle las almohadas que tenía en mis manos, "Pero…eso sería exagerar… ¿o no?..." – Pensaba

– Si estás pensando en si debes tirarme esas almohadas o no, es mejor que lo olvides– Me dijo

– ¡¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?! ¡Alíen leedor de mentes! – Le grite a lo que él rompió en risas

– ¡¿Alíen leedor de mentes?! Jajajaja….eres muy graciosa la verdad jajaja…– Se estaba burlando de mí

– ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡¿Y para que viniste?! – Le pregunte enojada y algo avergonzada de que se burlara de mí

– Disculpa…jajajaj… es que eres muy graciosa…jajaja…– Se seguía burlando– Y Venia para decirte que nuestros padres ya regresaron y dicen que ya bajes a comer– Me dijo tratando de calmarse

– Esta bien ya voy, ya vete necesito cambiarme– Le dije en tono frío– Bien y que esperas vete ya, o eres tan pervertido que quieres ver mientras me cambio– Le dije con un tono enojado

– ¿Quién querría ver eso? Sería traumático…– Me dijo burlón mientras salía del cuarto, estaba a punto de responderle pero él ya había cerrado la puerta…

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de ese tipo?! ¡No lo entiendo!" – Pensaba mientras me cambiaba enojada cuando solo estaba en brazier y pantalón no pude evitar ver mi reflejo frente al espejo…"¿De verdad tenia los pechos tan pequeños? ¡Maldita sea ese tipo! Jamás había pensado en eso hasta ahora que me lo dijo... ¡Maldito seas Ikuto!" – Pensaba sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo con el ceño fruncido

¡Deja de mírate en el espejo y baja a comer! – Lo escuché gritarme desde las escaleras, "¡¿Cómo demonios sabe ese tipo lo que pienso y hago?!" – Pensé mientras me ponía una blusa casual, ¡¿Cómo lo hace?! Esa idea no se me iba de la cabeza

¡Deja de pensar tanto y baja de una vez! – Me gritó de nuevo, "¡¿Cómo demonios lo hace?!"

Bajé corriendo por las escaleras pero me tropecé, cerré los ojos por intuición para recibir el golpe de la caída pero no llegó, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver que Ikuto me había atrapado y estaba en modo princesa entre sus brazos

– Baaaaaaaaka, Si tan apurada estabas de verme al menos ten cuidado– Me dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y un poco burlona

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios estos diciendo!? ¡Suéltame de una vez! – Le grite enojada y forcejeando un poco

– ¡Lo que tú ordenes! – Me dijo para después soltarme y dejarme caer en el suelo

– ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Le reclamé

– ¿Qué acaso no fuiste tú la que me ordenó que te soltara? –Me respondió bulón

– ¡Eres un ESTÚPIDOOOO! – Le grité a todo pulmón mientras él se tapaba los oídos y hacia una mueca de indiferencia

– Lo que tú digas…– Me dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala donde íbamos a comer

– ¡Maldito no me ignores! – Le gritaba mientras iba tras él

– Parece que olvidaste lo que te dije, "No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar", es mejor que no lo olvides– me dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca

– ¡¿Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué significa eso?! – Le reclamé

– Vaya, enserio eres tonta, que pena por ti, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma? – Me dijo burlón mientras me soltaba y seguía caminando

– ¡No soy tontaaaa! – Le reclamé mientras me iba corriendo a la sala pasando por su costado para adelantarlo, pero antes de llegar me volteé a mirarlo y me puse un dedo debajo de un ojo y le saqué la lengua, después de eso me volteé y entré en la sala

Ikuto Pov.*

"¡¿Enserio que pasa por la cabeza de esta chica?! ¡No la entiendo!, un momento está insultándome y diciéndome de cosas, al otro se está burlando de mí, ¡¿Qué le pasa?!...aunque en muy fácil predecir lo que piensa y hace, en otras palabras es fácil de leer…"– Pienso mientras camino a la sala donde me estaban esperando

– Hijo, por fin llegas, siéntate– Me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa– Deberías aprender de Amu ella llegó hace rato– Me dijo y volteé a mirar a la pelirosa que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro la cual yo no permitiría que se manténgase así

– Parecerme a ella, ¿Para qué?, para estar cayéndome por las escaleras, o pasar minutos viéndome en el espejo, o estar gritando como loco, no gracias– Le respondí viéndola divertido cuando ella fruncía el ceño y se dedicaba a comer

– Que bueno, al menos ya no pelean, ¿Eso en bueno no cariño? – Le preguntó la mamá de esta a mi padre, la verdad es que la señora si me caía bien pero la pelirosa era muy….pesada

– ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó feliz mi padre, yo solo me limité a comer, al poco tiempo terminé de comer, agradecí la comida y me retiré al que sería mi actual cuarto

Cuando ya estaba arriba no pude evitar ver que la pelirosa también había acabado de comer y estaba subiendo las escaleras

– Vaya, parece que no puedes evitar seguirme– La comencé a molestar, no sé por qué pero me está comenzando a gustar molestarla, ver sus expresiones cuando está enojada me da risa

– ¡No seas estúpido! – Me gritó– ¡Qué acaso no ves que mi cuarto está al lado del tuyo! ¡¿O estás ciego?! – Me siguió gritando

– Es así, entonces no importa, y más te vale no saltar de tú balcón al mío y espiarme en la noche– Le dije burlón a lo que ella me iba a responder pero no le di tiempo y entré a mi cuarto y cerrándole la puerta, una vez a dentro pude escuchar como ella chasqueaba la lengua enojada y entraba a su cuarto, otra vez gané

– Más te vale pequeña, no jugar con fuego– Susurré mientras me echaba a mi cama y comenzar a leer un libro, "¿Por qué le decía eso? Es lo ella me preguntó, simple es la respuesta, porque debe comprender que no puede hacer algo tan fácilmente a un hombre, porque simplemente no puede hacer algo sin que haya consecuencias, y si se mete conmigo no me contendré en absoluto, es por eso que le dije eso, así debería ser más precauciosa"– Pensé para dejar mi libro a un costado y quedarme dormido

*Al día siguiente*

Me levanté temprano para poder bañarme primero, pero de nada sirvió, entre al baño pero lo que vi me sorprendió, estaba la pelirosa solo en toalla y me veía algo sonrojada, sorprendida y muy enojada

– ¡Maldito pervertido! – Me gritó a todo pulmón a lo que la tomé de la muñeca, la jalé y la besé, ella forcejeaba pero sé muy bien manejar esas situaciones, poco a poco sentí como ella me correspondía, "Debo admitir que se siente bien besarla pero he besado a tantas chicas que esto no me asombra pero su boca tiene un sabor muy particular, algo adictivo he de decir, pero por ahora solo puedo pensar en callarla, sería malo si nuestros padres se levantan y vienen aquí y nos encuentran en esta situación, ¡¿Cómo podría explicar esto?!" – Pensaba mientras la besaba, poco a poco me fui quedando sin aire así que tuve que separarme de ella

– No grites, o esperas que nuestros nos encuentren en esta situación– Le dije, ella no me respondió– Y cuantas veces te he dicho que no estoy interesado en ese cuerpo tuyo, hay mejores sabes–Le dije burlón a lo que ella me tiró una fuerte cachetada, pero supongo que me la merecía pero su rostro me causo gracia, estaba muy sonrojada y enojada, se veía adorable

– Más te vale mantener tus opiniones sobre mí en tu mente, porque la próxima vez que me digas algo como eso no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda hacer ¿Oíste? – Me amenazó para salir del baño e irse a su cuarto

– ¿Qué chica tan rara? – Suspiré para sacarme la ropa y meterme a bañar

*10 Minutos después*

Después de salir del baño, me dirigí a mi habitación pero antes de entrar vi como la pelirosa salía de su cuarto, me vio e inmediatamente se sonrojó, pero quién la culparía, solo tenía una toalla cubriéndome hasta las rodillas y tenía descubierto todo mi pecho y para agregar tenía el cabello algo húmedo por lo que caían unas pequeñas gotas a mi pecho y quedar atrapadas entre mi muy buen formado cuerpo, "Pero claro sin exagerar demasiado como esos modelos que levantan pesas y tienen tanto músculo, no mi cuerpo es más simple pero bien formado"– Pensaba para volver a mirar a la pelirosa, no me dejaba de mirar y tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro

– Si quieres puedes tomarme una foto así durará más– Le sugerí burlón

– ¡¿Quién querría algo así?! – Me reclamó

– Pues…todas– Le dije burlón y con un aire de superioridad

– ¡Pues yo no! – Me gritó y salió corriendo del lugar y pude escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse estruendosamente

– Vuelvo a repetirlo, qué chica tan rara– Susurré para entrar en mi cuarto

*10 Minutos después*

Después de cambiarme baje a desayunar, la mamá de Amu ya se había levantado, me senté y tomé mi desayuno, le agradecí por el desayuno, y me disponía a irme pero esta me detuvo

– Ikuto, toma– Me entregó un bento– Espero te guste– Me sonrío, "Me recuerda a mi mamá, ella también me preparaba mi bento antes de irme a mi escuela, pero no esperaba que cuando yo tenía 7 años y dos meses ella fallecería de un tumor al cerebro, eso aún me duele pero supongo que ella desde donde esta no quiere que me deprima por eso…así que…"

– Gracias– Le devolví la sonrisa

– Ikuto si no es mucha molestia podrías entregarle este a Amu– Me pidió entregándome un bento

– Si…no hay problema…– Le sonreí algo forzoso y tomé el bento, pero como podía negarme a su pedido

– Muchas gracias Ikuto, que te valla bien hoy– Me dijo mientras se despedía de mí mientras me dirigía al colegio

– ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a entregar esto? – Susurré cuando una idea un tanto maligna por mi mente– Ya sé– Dije mientras me subía a mi auto y lo arrancaba para dirigirme a la preparatoria

*En la preparatoria*

Estaba ya entrando al salón y nuevamente las chicas me comenzaron a rodear, yo por mi parte las ignoré y me dirigí a la pelirosa que como siempre me ignoraba, una vez que estuve cerca de ella saqué de mi bolso el bento que me dio su mamá y se lo coloqué en frente de su rostro causando la sorpresa de esta

– Lo olvidaste en nuestra casa– Le dije indiferente causando la sorpresa de todos

– ¡¿Nuestra casa?! – Gritaron todos imitándome

"Veamos como sales de esta pequeña Amu…"– Pensé mientras sonreía bulón, la cara que estaba poniendo ella me causaba mucha gracia

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué dirá Amu? ¿Qué planea Ikuto? ¿Qué quería decir Ikuto con lo del fuego?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo , no olviden dejas sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


	3. Chapter 3

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado:

*Lacie Baskeville*

*AI Tsukiyomi*

*Amutosfanfics*

Y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Amu Pov. *

"¡Maldito Demonio! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Todos los chicos de salón estaban mirándome confundidos y las chicas se notaba que estaban muy muy enojadas, ahora sí que estaba perdida, este día estoy segura que moriré y le enviaran mi cadáver a mi madre si no hago algo, "¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! Tiene que ocurrírseme algo para salir de este problema pero… ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No tengo ni una mínima idea! ¡Pero sea lo que sea tiene que ser ya!" – Pensaba mientras lo miraba sorprendida y enojada a la vez, se notaba en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, "¡¿Es que acaso le gusta hacerme sufrir?! Tenía que responderle de una vez, pero tenía que ser una buena respuesta, algo que lo sorprendiera y que lo dejara sin ganas de volverme a hablar, ¿Pero qué?", pasaron unos segundos hasta que una idea vino a mi…

– ¡Graciaaaas! ¡Oni-i-chan! – Le dije con un deje infantil en mi voz, pude ver claramente la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, estoy segura que esa era la última respuesta que se esperaba– Ikuto-niisan es muy bueno, ¡muchas gracias por traerme mi bento! – Le dije emocionada, claro que solo estaba fingiendo, mientras le daba un abrazo y regresaba a mi asiento con una sonrisa en mi rostro de satisfacción, por fin lo había dejado sin habla.

Me senté en mi lugar, podía notar que mis compañeros estaban como Ikuto, muuuuy sorprendidos, hasta que…

– ¡¿I-I-Ikuto-niisan?! Es-esperen un minuto ustedes son…. ¡¿Hermanos?! – Gritaron todos menos Ikuto

– Corrección Hermanastros, aunque aún no somos nada hasta que nuestros padres se casen ¿O no? Ikuto-niisan…– Le pregunte algo burlona

Ikuto solo chasqueó la lengua en modo desaprobatorio, pero igual me dio, por fin lo había dejado sin habla, así ya no volverá a meterse conmigo, una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, pero no duró mucho pues Ikuto me susurró algo que me causó algo de miedo y nervios.

– Esto no se queda así…Te advertí que no jugaras con fuego…ahora atente a las consecuencias– Me susurró

Okey, ahora sí que estaba asustada, ciertamente él me lo advirtió pero jamás entendí lo que quería decir, "¡¿Por qué nunca puedo ganarle?! ¡Siempre tiene algo con que contraatacar! ¡Es injusto!" – Apreté los labios, ahora si estaba perdida, rogaba que las clases comenzaran pero ¡ya!

Creo que mis pensamientos llegaron a Dios, porque justo entraba el profesor de Educación Física, y…. "¡Esperen un minuto! ¡¿Educación Física?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Esa clase tocaba ayer pero no llegó y lo reemplazamos por historia! ¡¿Pero por qué hoy?! ¡No yo creí que me había librado de ese curso pero….! No….Agh ¡¿Por qué?!"

Todos mis compañeros reían y hablaban felices, claro ¿Por qué no iban a estarlo? A ellos les encantaba Física pero en cambio a mi….simplemente participaba de la clase por cumplir, pero, no quiero ir, si Ikuto llega a verme en deportes es capaz de burlarse de mi hasta terminar la secundaria, y ¡No gracias! ¡No quiero que se burle de mí!.

Esta vez sí estaba en aprietos, "¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de esta?!" – Empecé a despeinarme con mis manos, la frustración me hacía sobar con mis manos mis cabellos

Comencé a seguir a mis compañeros a los vestidores, claro que mantenía mi distancia, no conocía ni me llevaba con nadie, estaba sola…

Llegué a los vestidores femeninos, al momento de entrar, todas las chicas me abrieron paso hasta mi casillero donde se encontraban mis ropas, lo abrí y comencé a cambiarme pero noté que todas las chicas se estaban acercando a mí lentamente así que les pregunté.

– Esto…. ¿Les pasa algo? – Les pregunte tímidamente

– ¡Kyaaa ya no puedo más! ¡No puedo creer que seas la hermanastra de Ikuto-sama! ¡Qué envidia! – Me gritaron todas al unísono, "Y nuevamente regresaron con su "Ikuto-sama""

– Ah, sí…– Les contesté sarcástica y algo indiferente

– ¡¿Cómo es la vida con Ikuto-sama?! ¡¿Cómo es en casa?! ¡¿Cómo se ve cuando duerme?! ¡¿Cómo es estar junto a él todo el día?! –Comenzaron a preguntarme alborotadamente

– Aburrida e insoportable…– Les respondí con simpleza e indiferencia

Todas fruncieron levemente el ceño ante tal respuesta dada, pero yo simplemente ya no me dejaré intimidar por ellas.

Una vez que termine de vestirme, salí del lugar, pude escuchar que algunas chicas susurraban cosas mientras me miraban, seguramente estaban hablando mal de mí.

Al momento en el que llegué, todos los chicos ya se encontraban jugando, el profesor les había dado una pelota de básquet, se veían disfrutar el juego, sonreían jugaban tan alegremente que me causaban un poco de envidia, ya que en un poco tiempo yo también tendría que jugar con las chicas y estoy segura que terminarán matándome después de haber perdido el partido por mi culpa.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando eso, pero cuando volví a la realidad, pude ver como todas las chicas ya estaban al frente mío y animando a Ikuto.

– ¡Go!, ¡Go!, ¡Go! ¡Ikuto-sama! ¡Tú puedes Ikuto-sama! ¡Véncelos a todos Ikuto-sama! – Gritaban eso y muchas cosas más, y hay algo que debo admitir, él sabía jugar muy bien ese deporte y verse genial a la vez, pero el miedo de que se burlara de mí no se iba.

La hora había llegado, él profesor había llamado a todas las chicas para que jugáramos vóley, nos agrupó y para mi mala suerte me tocó en el primer encuentro.

Claro que para mi suerte en ningún momento me habían pasado el balón.

El día pasó con normalidad, me estaba dirigiendo a casa, pero de mi mente no se iba lo que mi amiga Yaya me había pedido.

*En la hora de recreo*

Me había escabullido del salón, aunque me había librado de que Ikuto se burlara de mí por mi falta de habilidad en deporte, pero aún tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerme…

Estaba caminando por el pasillo del colegio para dirigirme a la azotea donde frecuentemente iba a pasar mi recreo, pero me encontré con mi amiga Yaya, la saludé con normalidad pero una propuesta suya me puso el día de cabeza, incluso más de lo que ya estaba

– Amu-chi, no seas mala por favor hazme ese favor– Me suplicaba mi pelinaranja amiga

– No, Yaya, ya te dije que no– Me negué rotundamente a su pedido

– Por favor Amu-chi, solo una ¿siiiii? – Me preguntó insistente

– No, no, no, me niego, no voy a tomarle una foto a Ikuto– Me negué

– Amu, no seas así, mira solo una, a parte ya todo el mundo sabe lo de ser la hermanastra de Ikuto, ya sabes cómo son los chismes, así solo una, por favor, y no te pido nada más referente al tema ¿siii? – Me propuso, yo la miré pensativa…

*Tiempo actual*

"¡Oh! Genial, ¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Cómo le puedo sacar la foto a Ikuto?! Son preguntas que aunque pensara y pensara no podía responder".

Llegué a casa y pensé, "¡La suerte está de mi lado hoy!", allí estaba, Ikuto, dormido, tan tranquilo, en el sofá.

Saqué mi celular y me acerqué a él lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno, poco a poco iba ajustando la cámara para tomar la foto pero un movimiento me alteró.

– ¿Qué estás tramando, tratando de sacándome una foto? – Me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras sostenía mi muñeca donde tenía mi celular

– A…esto…yo…– No sabía que responderle, "¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡No tengo ni la menor idea…!"

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué dirá Amu? ¿Qué pasará con Ikuto? ¿Qué hará Ikuto?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


	4. Chapter 4

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado:

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Andrea Itzá Amor*

*AI Tsukiyomi*

*Amutosfanfics*

Y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Amu Pov.*

"¡Demonios, estoy perdida! ¡Piensa Amu, piensa! ¡Oh, por Dios no se me ocurre nada! ¡Estoy frita!"

– Esto, yo…veras lo que sucede es que…– Si, si, continua, me decía a mí misma, estaba diciendo una excusa pero ni yo sabía lo que diría, pero debía ser lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza– Yo…– Piensa, piensa

– No me digas, alguien te pidió una foto mía y tú aceptaste ¿verdad? – Me preguntó resignado

– ¡¿Qué acaso eres psíquico?! ¡Eres un maldito alíen leedor de mentes! – Le reclamé gritando

– ¿Alíen leedor de mentes?... – Todo quedo en silencio– Jajajaja…– Empezó a reírse

– ¡¿De qué te ríes ahora?! – Le reclamé

– Jajajaja…pues de tú "increíble" capacidad para poner apodos jajajaja…– Continuó burlándose

– ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – Le reclamé

– Okey, ahora explícame ese asunto de la foto– Se puso serio de la nada, su actitud cambio en un dos por tres, "¡¿Acaso este chico es bipolar?!"

– Agggh, Okey, mira lo que paso fue que mi amiga me pidió que te tomara una foto, es que como ya se esparció ese rumor de que somos "hermanastros" a ella la paran acosando, así que para que dejaran de hacerlo le pidieron una foto, y ella me pidió de favor que te la tome, eso es todo– Le contesté resignada

– ¿Así que…ibas a sacrificar a tu querido Onii-chan solo para salvar a tú amiga?, que mala hermana, ¿Me pregunto qué diría tú mamá respecto a este tema? ¿Qué diría si supiera que su hija iba a sacrificar a su querido "hermano" para salvar a su amiguita? Dime…– Me pregunto sarcástico

Me quede muda ante tal acusación, "Estoy segura de que se molestaría muy feo, y se pondría triste también, no, no, no, no puedo permitir que ella se entere de este asunto, no quiero afectarla, quiero que sea feliz, yo decidí que la apoyaría, y eso haré…"

– Aunque podríamos olvidar que este asunto jamás pasó…– Me dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa en su rostro

– ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias Ikuto, sabía que no eras tan malo! ¡Gracias por no decir nada! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!... – Le decía con toda la alegría del mundo hasta que me interrumpió

– ¿Ayuda? No, no, no, nada en esta vida es gratis, te haré una propuesta– Me afirmó

– ¿Y cuál es tú propuesta? – Le pregunté dudosa y un poco resignada

– Harás lo que yo te diga, y no protestaras, sólo obedecerás y no habrá quejas, ¿Okey? ¿Aceptas el trato? – Me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, yo inmediatamente me abracé a mí misma en signo de defensa, movimiento que le causó mucha gracia– Jajajaja…enserio creíste que me refería a esas "cosas" Jajajaja…ya te dije antes, yo no tengo interés en ti, a parte no tienes nada que no haya visto nada, solo necesito que una cerebrito haga mis tareas por mí– Me dijo tratando de calmarse

– Te recuerdo que tú también eres un cerebrito, no por nada terminas en primer lugar siempre y con una calificación perfecta…Ahora que caigo, ¿Cómo consigues ese puntaje si tú nunca haces nada? ¿A caso haces trampa? – Le pregunte con curiosidad

– ¿Trampa? Para nada– Me contestó serio

– Así, entonces… ¿Qué tal si competimos, si tú me ganas yo acepto el trato sin reclamo alguno y si yo gano no le dirás nada a mamá? ¿Aceptas? – Le propuse confiada de mi misma, yo siempre salgo segunda en los exámenes, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para probar que tan grandes son las habilidades de este chico…

– No– Me contestó sin titubear

– ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamé

– Porque yo no gano nada, tú en cualquiera de los dos casos sales beneficiada, pues de una u otra manera no le puedo decir a tu mamá sobre este tema, en cambio yo solo gano tu aceptación al trato que te propuse, si quieres que participe en esto tendrás que ofrecerme algo mucho mejor– Me dijo serio

– ¡¿Pero qué es lo que quieres que haga?! – Le pregunté

– Mmmm, veamos, que te parece, ¿Si te comportas como una hermana muuuy cariñosa en la escuela?, si ese es el caso, acepto la propuesta, así que… ¿Qué dices? – Me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa en su rostro, hizo que mi piel se erizara y me pusiera nerviosa

– ¿A qué te refieres con una hermana muuuy cariñosa? – Le pregunte nerviosa e insegura

– Puees…– Se acercó y me susurró a lo que se refería con eso

– ¡Ni loca! – Le grité

– Jajajaja…bueno entonces, hasta aquí llega la negociación, solo tengo que esperar a que tú madre regrese para contarle…sobre tu pequeña travesura…– Me dijo burlón y con un deje sensual en su voz

– No, Ikuto, por favor…– Le rogué– Ashh,…está bien…acepto la propuesta…– Acepté resignada entre un suspiro

– Genial entonces… ¿Comenzamos con la prueba ya? – Me preguntó ansioso y divertido

– Si…– Contesté en un susurró

– Entonces saca tú libro y pregúntame, solo serán 40 preguntas ¿Te parece? Pero eso si será de cualquier tema del libro– Me dijo serio pero aun conservando su sonrisa

– De acuerdo– Contesté firme y segura, sacando mí libro

– Bueno entonces comienza a preguntar– Me dijo confiado, yo comencé a realizar las preguntas

Solo habían pasado 4 minutos, y ya iba respondiendo 39 preguntas, "¡Todas sin equivocarse! ¡¿Cómo era posible eso?! Esto ya me está empezando a preocupar, si contesta esta pregunta bien tendría yo que responder las 40 preguntas sin una sola equivocación para lograr empatar con él, pero en caso de que fallara igualmente tendría que responder 40 preguntas correctas para poder ganar…Ashhh, esto si está complicado"

– Bueno la última pregunta– Busqué en mi libro la pregunta más difícil que encontrara en el– Bien la pregunta es…Imagínate que estás en una isla y estás rodeado de cocodrilos y, no tienes escapatoria. Tienes una pistola y una bala y sólo un disparo ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto con confianza pues sabía que era muy difícil la respuesta, "jejeje… ahora si está perdido"

– Fácil, solo tengo que dejar de imaginar, esa pregunta es capciosa ¿O no? – Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ahora solo me quedaba una opción responder las 40 preguntas correctas y empatarlo– Bien ahora mi turno, ponte cómoda– Me sugirió a lo que yo acoté la sugerencia– Bien comencemos entonces– Me indicó y comenzó con las preguntas

"Sorprendentemente había respondido las 39 preguntas correctamente, pero claro había tardado más tiempo que él, pero aun así nada quitaba que podría empatarlo, ahora sí estoy segura de mi misma"

– Bien, esta es la última pregunta– Me indicó mientras buscaba que preguntarme en el libro– Bien la pregunta es…Hay 7 pájaros en un árbol, si disparo y mato a dos ¿Cuántos pájaros quedan? – Me pregunto serio

– Fácil, quedan 5 pájaros– Le respondí segura de mi misma

– Lamento decirte que…tú respuesta es In-co-rrec-ta– Me dijo dando énfasis en las silabas

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Le reclamé

– Fácil, porque era una pregunta capciosa la respuesta era…ninguno porque salieron volando por el susto, esa es la respuesta correcta, lo que significa que yo gano– Me aseguró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, "¿Cómo no pude diferenciar esa pregunta capciosa?, perdí contra Ikuto, no puedo creerlo…"

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y me agarró con una mano el rostro

– Ahora eres mía, "Hermanita" querida– Me dijo burlón mientras se separaba de mí y subía hacia su cuarto dejándome sola..

"¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?! ¡Estoy perdida!... ¡Ashhh!"

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará?¿Qué piensan de tal propuesta? ¿Qué hará Amu?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


	5. Chapter 5

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado:

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Andrea Itzá Amor*

*AI Tsukiyomi*

*Amutosfanfics*

Y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Amu Pov.*

"Estoy perdida, el día de ayer fue muy largo y sobre todo lo que me dijo Ikuto me dejo algo preocupada…"

*Flash Back*

– Así, entonces… ¿Qué tal si competimos, si tú me ganas yo acepto el trato sin reclamo alguno y si yo gano no le dirás nada a mamá? ¿Aceptas?

– No

– ¡¿Por qué?!

– Porque yo no gano nada, tú en cualquiera de los dos casos sales beneficiada, pues de una u otra manera no le puedo decir a tu mamá sobre este tema, en cambio yo solo gano tu aceptación al trato que te propuse, si quieres que participe en esto tendrás que ofrecerme algo mucho mejor

– ¡¿Pero qué es lo que quieres que haga?!

– Mmmm, veamos, que te parece, ¿Si te comportas como una hermana muuuy cariñosa en la escuela?, si ese es el caso, acepto la propuesta, así que… ¿Qué dices?

– Ashh,…está bien…acepto la propuesta

– Lamento decirte que…tú respuesta es In-co-rrec-ta

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

– Fácil, porque era una pregunta capciosa la respuesta era…ninguno porque salieron volando por el susto, esa es la respuesta correcta, lo que significa que yo gano

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y me agarró con una mano el rostro

– Ahora eres mía, "Hermanita" querida

*Fin de Flash Back*

"Aggghh, demonios, debí de haberme imaginado que esto pasaría pero… ¡¿Por qué tengo que actuar de esa en la escuela?! ¡Maldito pervertido, alíen leedor de mentes!"

– Este va a ser un día escolar muy largo…– Suspiro mientras me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baño

Sorprendentemente Ikuto no estaba allí, así que pude asearme sin ninguna molestia, justo cuando creí que la suerte estaba de mi lado, cuando estaba terminando de ponerme la blusa y la chompa escolar, la puerta se abre sin aviso previo dejando ver a un chico alto peliazul con una toalla cargada en su hombro, Ikuto, y con la poca suerte que me quedaba, y la cual agradezco, él estaba vestido…

– ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?! ¡¿O qué?! – Le grité sonrojadísima y pensar si hubiera entrado unos minutos antes de esa manera, me hubiera encontrado en ropa interior y eso ni te broma se lo perdonaba

– Si me enseñaron, pero contigo no hay nada interesante que ocultar así que… ¿Para qué hacerlo? – Me respondió con esa típica sonrisa sarcástica suya, "Aghh, me tiene hasta la cabeza con esa sonrisa tuya"

– ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Por qué conmigo no?! – Le grité nuevamente pero esta vez ya enojada

– Pues…veamos…– Empezó a decir poniendo su mano en la barbilla como símbolo de concentración– Veamos, ¿Por qué tendría que tocar?, pues yo no creo que deba hacerlo, ni que tuvieras algo que ocultar, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, así que…¿Para qué hacerlo?, eso, y que además, que de la persona que estamos hablando eres tú así que, no gracias jejejeje….– Me dijo burlón, riéndose nuevamente de mí, "En situaciones como estas es en las que me gustaría golpearlo pero no serviría de nada y eso losé"

– Lo que sea…– Respondí resignada– Ya no quiero pelear contigo…– Lo último lo dije en un suspiro y con un semblante serio– Adiós…ya tienes el baño para ti…– Le dije mientras salía lentamente del baño

Cuando llegué a mi habitación le puse seguro, ya no quero arriesgarme a que Ikuto nuevamente abra la puerta sin avisar, prefiero prevenir eso, y comencé a ponerme lo último que me faltaba para completar el uniforme, los zapatos…

"Parece que lo sorprendí pues la cara que había puesto no tenía precio jajajaja…enserio si eso le sorprendió entonces no puedo imaginar la cara que pondrá después jeje…"

Sin querer una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro, cuando ya vi que tenía bien puestos mis zapatos me acerqué al espejo para poder ver como quede

– Perfecta…– Susurré con una gran sonrisa admirando mi reflejo, "mi cabello que ya me llegaba hasta la cintura estaba amarrado con una coleta un poco alta pero igualmente me hacía ver adorable, encima de la coleta un moño rojo a cuadros el tamaño no era exagerado pero si un poco grande pero que más daba a mí me gustaba encima de mi rostro mi clásico flequillo, excepto que esta vez tenía una raya al costado que dividía en dos mechones, uno más grande que el otro"– Me gusta como quedo–" Y no mentí me gustaba como había quedado mi peinado, me veía femenina que en mi muy pocas veces podía verse"– Que comience el juego…– Me dije mirando mi reflejo y viendo como en este se podía ver una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro

Baje lo más rápido que pude, desayune de igual manera y salí de casa, en todo el transcurso de esto no me encontré con Ikuto en ningún momento, perfecto, no quería arruinar el juego que tenía preparado para hoy

Cuando llegue a la escuela pude ver que no había casi nadie, aún era muy temprano a excepción de algunos que llegaron temprano para terminar algunas tareas o simplemente estudiar, pero eso si mi salón estaba vacío

Al pasar de los minutos más alunmos iban llegando, pude notar que todos los chicos me quedaban viendo según ellos "disimuladamente", "Tontos" pensé, en este momento solo me interesa uno y no precisamente de esa forma

Justo en este momento escucho las alarmantes voces de las chicas del colegio gritando la llegada de mi persona esperada: "Ikuto-sama está aquí", "Arigato Kamisama por permitirme ver otro día más a Ikuto-sama" y cosas así, "Estas chicas enserio no cambian, pero de que hablo yo si mi sorpresa es algo similar a lo que ellas hacen claro que lo mío es con más estilo…jejeje…"

Chica 1: ¡Ikuto-sama! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – Le dijo con un deje tierno en su voz, "Ese es una de las tácticas de seducción…ya entiendo, el de hacerse la tierna y hacerse querer…mmm…ya veo…"

Chica 2: ¡Ikuto-sama lo extrañe mucho fue un largo día sin poder verlo! – Le dijo mucho más extrovertida que la otra, "Esa es otra táctica de seducción…ya entiendo, el tratar de llamar su atención alzando y llamando más la atención con el sonido de tu voz…mmm…ya veo…"

Chica 3: ¡Ikuto-sama, gracias a kamisama que me deja verlo otro día más! – lo alagó, ese vendría a ser otra táctica de seducción "….ya entiendo, el de agradecer a Kamisama por estar otro día al lado de él y parecer muy sincera a la vez…mmm…ya veo…"

Chica 4: ¡Ikuto-sama, cada día que lo veo es un regalo de Kamisama! – Le dijo con un tono de dulzura y alegría en su voz, "ya sé, esa también es otra táctica seducción….ya entiendo, esta es la de soy muy tierna y amable por favor quiéreme…mmm…ya veo…"

Chica 5: Vaya…Ikuto-sama, se ve muy lindo hoy…y muy sexy…– Le dijo con un tono meloso y muy, muuyy, provocativo "…ya entiento, este es el de soy muy sexy y te puedo complacer…mmm…ya entiendo…"Regalada" pienso más para mí que para el resto"

Chica 6: ¡Ikuto-sama, Ikuto-sama, le preparé estos pastelillos! ¿Quisiera probarlos?– Le dijo algo tímida pero igualmente adorable, "ya entiendo, esta es la táctica de la cocinera, conquistas el chico a través de la comida…mmm…ya veo…"

Chica 7: ¡Ikuto-sama, Ikuto-sama, le traje un regalo! – Le dijo casi gritando y levantando en alto la cajita bellamente decorada, "ya entiendo, esta es la táctica del regalo, le das regalos al chico que te gusta para llegar a agradarle más….mmm…ya veo…"

Chica 8: ¡Ikuto-sama, Ikuto-sama! ¿Cómo me veo hoy? Me arregle mucho para usted– Le informó con una sonrisa y con las mejillas levemente teñidas de un color carmesí, "ya entiendo, esta es otra táctica, la de arreglarse especialmente para la persona que te gusta…mmm…ya veo…"

Chica 9: ¡Ikuto-sama, Ikuto-sama! Usted siempre saca las más altas calificaciones de todo el colegio, ¿Cree que me podría explicar mejor las clases para el próximo examen? – Le dijo con un tono coqueto pero inocente, "ya entiendo, esta es la táctica de pedir ayuda al chico que te gusta para los exámenes y así pasar más tiempo con él…mmm…ya veo…"

Chica 10: ¡Ikuto-sama, me alegro tanto, tanto de verlo!– Apareció de repente mientras se sujetaba de su cuello rodeándole con los brazos y rozando levemente su cuerpo con el de él, "Okey, creo que ya entiendo, esta es la táctica de colgarse del chico que te gusta y provocarlo de a pocos…mmm…ya veo…"

"¡Okey! ¡Creo que ya entendí bastante sobre los métodos de seducción de la mujer por hoy! ¡Que comience el plan!, aunque siento lástima por las chicas que están tratando de seducirlo, él simplemente las ignora y pasa de largo pero sin quitar esa sonrisa que a todos excepto a mi les parece "encantadora", bueno eso ya es otro tema, ¡Hora de la acción!W

Cuando lo veo ingresar por el salón con su semblante tranquilo y "seductor", lo primero que hice fue dirigirme hacia el corriendo…

– ¡I-ku-to-nii-san! – Grité con una voz tierna y seductora pero sobre todo alegre, salté hacia el abrazándolo y prendiéndome de su cuello y apegando un poco mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, para luego encararlo con una sonrisa adorable en mi rostro

– ¿Pe-pero-pero qu-qué te sucede? ¿Qu-qué crees que es-estás haciendo? – Habló un poco sorprendido, de hecho estaba como todos nuestros compañeros del salón en realidad…sorprendidos…

– ¿Te molesta? – Le pregunte con la voz más adorable e inocente que pude hacer

Él se quedó sin palabras mirándome profundamente confundido y como buscando una explicación en mis ojos, pero… "Él lo quiso así, él quería una hermana "cariñosa" pues eso le di, ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Ikuto?, jejeje…"

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué piensan de tal acción de Amu? ¿Qué hará Ikuto?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


End file.
